Wish List
by Suspicious Popsicle
Summary: Some Christmas Eve Fluri


A/N: I actually wrote this a year ago, but it's still one of my favorites out of everything I've written. ^^

Disclaimer: The characters in this story are from _Tales of Vesperia_ and do not belong to me.

* * *

It was nearly ten o'clock by the time Flynn returned to his apartment. Of all the nights to work late... Though he'd told Estelle when she'd called around lunchtime that he planned on leaving at six, somehow he simply hadn't gotten away from all the little things that needed to be done. He sighed as he waited for the elevator to climb to his floor. At least there hadn't been too many incoming calls. He'd managed to get a decent amount of work done on a few of his most important cases. Still... Still, there was something particularly lonely about choosing to stay late on Christmas Eve.

Almost reflexively, he felt for where his phone rested in his pocket. It had been more than a week since the last time he had even heard from Yuri. They hadn't seen each other for a month. Flynn knew that Yuri's job as a photographer required travel, but usually he was better about keeping in touch—especially since he had a habit of doing things like dangling himself off a cliff to get the perfect shot. He knew Flynn liked to hear from him every few days to be sure he was doing well and just to hear his voice, yet he hadn't returned any calls or texts. The silence was unusual, though not entirely impossible. Flynn hoped that he was merely visiting someplace without phone service.

The chime of the elevator bell as he reached his floor was mockingly cheerful. Wearily, he trudged down the hall, pulling his keys out of his pocket as he went. The hallway smelled faintly of holiday baking. At least someone was having a good Christmas Eve. He slotted his key into the lock, feeling it scrape across the tumblers, and froze in place.

He thought he'd heard something from inside. It hadn't been loud, just a whisper of sound. Holding his breath, he leaned closer, listening intently.

It came again, a familiar noise that made his heart leap. A huff of breath, it was the sound of a large dog not quite barking. There was only one person who could or would be in his apartment with a dog.

"Yuri...!"

Flynn's hand shook as he hurried to open the door. He bit off a curse when the key caught in the lock, and nearly dropped his whole keyring as he yanked it free. He couldn't get inside quickly enough.

Repede hit him along with the smell of holiday baking, and he was enveloped in warmth and wet licks. Dog breath warred with scents of ginger and cinnamon, anise and mint. He laughed and tried to look around Repede, not an easy feat when the dog had his front paws planted to either side of Flynn's chest and was enthusiastically welcoming him home.

"Okay, Repede, down. It's good to see you too!"

He took Repede's paws in his hands and eased him down, still looking for Yuri, though the apartment was dark. He turned away to close the door and take off his shoes. Setting them beside the door, he noticed that Yuri's boots were missing. Usually, they'd have been tossed haphazardly aside where anyone coming in might trip over them. Had he gone back out?

The blinds were closed, dulling the city lights that otherwise would have illuminated the room. The only light came from the Christmas tree Flynn had bought. He'd barely decorated it, only adding garland and strings of white lights. They glittered among the branches, casting shifting shadows against the ceiling. The only other ornamentation was a scattered collection of Christmas cards. Most were his, but a few had arrived for Yuri, since the apartment was the closest thing he had to a permanent address. Flynn had left those sealed and placed them among the branches to await Yuri's return.

He could pick out the scent of the tree mingled with the spices, now. The darkness held at bay by twinkling fairy lights and the combination of fir and fresh baked food put him in mind of the origins of the holiday, the old meaning when the celebration was about turning the tide against the cold and the dark and welcoming back the lengthening days. It was no wonder lights were such an integral part of Christmas. He smiled briefly at his tree, and went to peek into the kitchen.

"Yuri?"

Flynn didn't actually expect to find him in there. The proverbial hearth fires were cold. The overhead light was out. He could see the dim shadows of cooling breads and boxed cookies. Next to the sink, the drainer was stacked high with recently washed dishes. Flynn rolled his eyes. Some things never changed.

It was strange for the apartment to be so quiet with so many indicators of Yuri's presence. The silence seemed to have expanded to fill every nook and cranny. There were only a couple more places Yuri might be if he was still around, and it wasn't hard to guess which was most likely. If he had left again, well...Flynn would wait for him to come back. It wasn't as if he wasn't used to that. Besides, if Yuri had gone out and left Repede, it meant he wouldn't be long. If he couldn't take his dog with him on his jobs, he left him with his friend, Judith. Repede only took up residence in Flynn's apartment when Yuri did.

"Yuri...?"

His footfalls whispered over the carpet as he started down the short hall that led to his bedroom. All the lights were off there, too, and he cursed himself for having chosen to work late. He must have just missed Yuri. Why hadn't he called when he got back in town? Pulling out his phone, Flynn confirmed what he already knew—no new calls or texts from Yuri in the past nine days.

Pausing, he peered back into a dark apartment that was filled with the scents of baking, but missing the baker. He started to pull up Yuri's number in his contacts, wondering when he would be back. Flynn wanted so badly to see him. He felt ridiculously sappy to even think it, but having Yuri home really was all he wanted for Christmas.

Repede pushed past him to get down the hall, tail slapping solidly against Flynn's leg. He glanced back for just a moment before slipping into the bedroom. Hope danced in Flynn's heart as he followed.

The peculiar gray light of city evenings leaked into the darkness through the open window. It spilled across the carpet and shed just enough light over the foot of the bed for Flynn to be able to pick out a pair of boots and bare legs hanging over the edge. His bed had been unmade, the covers gathered up in a lump. Faint snoring told him that his late night had ruined Yuri's welcome plans. With a growing smile, Flynn hurried to the bedside.

Yuri lay on his back, mouth hanging open and hair fanned out across the sheets. A crown of mistletoe had nearly fallen off his head, though a few leaves had gotten tangled enough to hold it crookedly on. That and his boots appeared to be all that he was wearing, though he'd yanked up a corner of the sheet to cover himself before he nodded off.

Unable to stop smiling, Flynn shook his head. He could have called. Or gotten dressed. Sometimes, he really was the worst combination of impulsive and stubborn.

"Yuri." Speaking softly, he reached out to brush Yuri's bangs aside, careful not to dislodge his crown. "Wake up. I'm home. Sorry I'm so late."

"Mmmm?"

Flynn couldn't wait any longer. He climbed into bed, leaning over Yuri to kiss him. Yuri shifted, stretching beneath him. He murmured Flynn's name in the first pause between slow, sleepy kisses. He tasted like gingerbread and coffee, and Flynn couldn't get enough. Just as he was beginning to think that he was going to get that special welcome home after all, Yuri yawned, interrupting the kiss. Flynn sat up next to him, watching him rub his eyes and finally dislodge his mistletoe crown as he raised his arms above his head to stretch.

"Morning," he mumbled.

"Guess again. I wasn't that late."

Yuri grunted acceptance. "Jet lag," he explained. He squinted up at Flynn. "What took you? Estelle said you'd be home before seven."

So that was why she'd wanted to know. "You could have called." His gaze dropped away from Yuri's. Reaching out, he stroked the backs of his fingers over Yuri's cheek. "I hadn't heard from you in a while." He'd been worried.

Snickering, Yuri turned his face into Flynn's touch. "Lost my phone. Dropped it right over the side of the boat. Splash. No more contacts. No emails. Had to get a new one."

He drew a deep breath as Flynn's touch traveled lower, stroking the underside of his jaw and skimming ticklishly down his neck. Fingers traced the hollow of Yuri's throat, skated over his collarbone, curled over the curve of his shoulder. Flynn traced Yuri by touch, reassuring himself that he was home and safe and happy. When his hand came to rest high on Yuri's chest, Flynn could feel the beat of his heart beneath his palm.

Yuri continued his explanation. "I got most of my contact list from Judy when I picked up Repede. Figured I'd just surprise you, since I was already back, anyway. Estelle and Rita came over to bake with me, so I had her ask when you'd be home." He yawned again. "You spoiled the surprise, though. What Scrooge made you work late on Christmas Eve?"

"That would be me."

It took a moment for that to sink in. Once it did, Yuri grinned up at him. "Ha! Loser." He rolled over onto his side, pulling the sheet close and putting his partially covered back to Flynn. "You should go look at your tree."

"Why?" He ran his hand over Yuri's shoulder and began petting his back, rubbing in small circles.

"Because I said so."

With a smile, Flynn leaned in to nuzzle close and kiss Yuri's neck. Being shrugged off didn't deter him. He kissed over the curve of Yuri's shoulder. "I think I'd rather unwrap my present." Grabbing the blanket, he tugged on it playfully. Yuri clutched it even closer, rolling until he was nearly on his stomach. He'd left the back of his neck exposed, and Flynn raked his hair to the side. Nipping lightly at Yuri's skin, he listened for the appreciative little moans that rose from the back of his throat. It still wasn't enough of a distraction to let him pull the cover away.

"Go look," Yuri insisted. His voice was muffled, face pressed into the sheets to give Flynn better access. "It'll give me a chance to wake up."

"Come with me." He spoke the words against Yuri's neck and kissed just below his hairline.

"No." He arched into the touch as Flynn ran a hand down his back, though he didn't sound too pleased when he realized that the edge of the sheet was being pushed down over his hips. "Stop that! It's cold."

With a laugh, Flynn draped himself over Yuri. "It isn't cold. You're just naked."

"See if I ever try to do something nice for you again," he muttered.

Flynn let silence fall between them for a few moments. Beneath him, Yuri shifted, making himself a bit more comfortable where he lay trapped but warm. He seemed more likely to go back to sleep than break the silence.

"So, you're just cold and tired? Those are the reasons you don't want to come look at the tree with me?"

"Got it in one. I'll be out in a few minutes. In the meantime, go look. You'll like it."

"Hmm... All right." He stood up and paused a moment to consider the tangle of blankets and boyfriend spread across his bed. Then, he grinned. "You're coming with me, though."

Before Yuri could protest, Flynn rolled him over once and again, wrapping him up in the sheet. He hurried around to the other side of the bed as Yuri was struggling to sit up.

"What the hell?"

He didn't answer, only snatched up the mistletoe crown to settle it back on Yuri's head, gave him a quick kiss, then scooped him up off the bed. Yuri was spluttering, trying and failing to keep a smile off his face as he shouted and squirmed.

"Put me down, you idiot! Ow! Watch the door frame!"

"Sorry!"

"If you drop me, I will kick your ass into next week. Corner!"

"Got it!"

It was all over in less than a minute. Flynn set Yuri down on the couch and leaned over him, curling a hand around the back of his head.

"You okay? I know you didn't hit anything important—"

"Oh, ha ha. Are you this witty in court?" He'd managed to work a hand free and shoved Flynn by the shoulder. He stopped pushing when Flynn moved in for another kiss. By the time they pulled apart, Yuri's fingers had curled tight around a handful Flynn's shirt. "Cheater," he said. His eyes shone above a delighted grin, and Flynn couldn't resist claiming one more kiss before moving away to turn on the lights and find out what Yuri had done to the tree.

He didn't notice it immediately. He saw green boughs and silver garland, winking lights and Christmas cards. Then, he realized that one of the pictures decorating his tree had nothing to do with Christmas. Suddenly, he was seeing more and more of them. It was no wonder he hadn't spotted them in the dark. They were about the same size and shape as the cards, though now that he was paying attention, he could see that there were far more of them than the cards he'd put up. Yuri had trimmed the tree with photographs, and Flynn went to have a closer look.

The photos were all ones that Yuri had taken on his travels for work. They were of all sorts of places—mountain ranges, lakes, seas, deserts, islands, forests—places Flynn had never visited. He reached out to touch one of the pictures and saw that Yuri had scrawled something in permanent marker across the turquoise water.

 _Let's go scuba diving!_

Every single photograph had a comment written on it. Things like 'Whole island is covered in rabbits. We'll buy carrots to feed them.' or 'You'll love the view here in autumn.' or 'The water freezes so clear it'll be like we're walking on air!' or 'The sunset here is incredible! I want to watch it with you.' He circled the tree, reading each one in turn. Yuri remained quiet. Flynn found himself at a loss for words.

Eventually, he ran out of destinations. The last photo on the tree was right up top, and it was one Flynn recognized. Yuri had taken it last year, snapping it with his phone while Flynn had been curled up next to him, asleep in bed. It read simply: 'Home for the holidays.'

"Yuri, this..." He turned to see Yuri watching him.

"It's sort of a to-do list, I guess. When you need a break from sending the bad guys to prison, we'll go visit those places. There's a lake full of jellyfish that are safe to swim with. Did you see that one? And those beaches with the glow-in-the-dark plankton or whatever—those are really cool. What do you think? Where should we start?"

He smiled, and Flynn was drawn to him just as sure and strong as he had been for years. He crossed to the couch and knelt in front of Yuri, pulling him down into a kiss. They could start right where they were: home for the holidays. The rest would come later. For the moment, Flynn had everything he wanted.


End file.
